1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a printed circuit board that can transmit and receive high-speed or high-frequency signals. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a printed circuit board having a high speed or high-frequency signal connector that can minimize loss of high speed or frequency signals which are input or generated and send the high speed or frequency signals to the high speed or frequency signal connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to development of electronic technology, a core speed or frequency of a central process unit (CPU) is gradually becoming faster, and an amount of data to be processed has also gradually increased. Accordingly, the amount of data to be processed between two chips or between two devices has increased day by day.
Due to the increase in transmission rate and the increase in the amount of data transmitted between digital devices, interfaces connecting the digital devices are continuously changed. In order to increase the bandwidth and the transmission rate of transmission signals, the configuration of the interface is changed in the direction to increase the number of signal lines and the transmission rate.
In order to transmit and receive high-speed signals, for example, signals of a range of 5 GHz to 20 GHz between the two devices, it is required to minimize loss of the high-speed or high frequency signals at the time of transmission and to cause the loss of the signals to increase linearly in accordance with the increase of frequency even when the loss of the signals is generated.
For this purpose, it is necessary to change a structure of a portion for transmitting a high-speed or high-frequency signal to a high-speed or high-frequency signal connector of a printed circuit board to which a cable that is provided to send and receive the high-speed or high-frequency signals between the two devices is connected.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating a conventional printed circuit board for signal branches 1 that is used as a cable measuring jig.
Referring to FIG. 1, a printed circuit board 2 is provided with a connection connector 3 and six SMA connectors 5. The connection connector 3 and the six SMA connectors 5 are connected by six signal connecting lines 7. In other words, six terminals of the connection connector 3 and the six SMA connectors 5 are connected in one-to-one by the six signal connecting lines 7.
Accordingly, when using the printed circuit board for signal branches 1 as illustrated in FIG. 1 and a measuring instrument capable of measuring cable characteristic values, such as an S-parameter, impedance, etc., the performance of high-speed or high frequency signal cables may be tested.
Since the printed circuit board for signal branches 1 according to the prior art as described above has the characteristics that the insertion loss of S-parameter increases linearly until a signal of approximately 5 GHz, the printed circuit board for signal branches 1 may be used for the transmission of signals of less than 5 GHz. However, since the printed circuit board for signal branches 1 according to the prior art has the characteristics that the insertion-loss changes irregularly in signals of more than 5 GHz, the printed circuit board for signal branches 1 cannot be used in the inspection of cables for transmitting the signals of more than 5 GHz.
Accordingly, a printed circuit board in which the insertion-loss of S-parameter can be linearly increased in accordance with the increase of the transmission frequency in the high-speed or high frequency signals of more than 5 GHz has been desired.